When a joint has been injured, orthopedic braces often are used to stabilize and protect the joint during the rehabilitation process. Such orthopedic braces may be used for postoperative support and/or to preventive further injury. A typical brace includes rigid structural components dynamically linked together by hinges, such that the axes of the hinges align with the joint being stabilized. Conventionally, the rigid structural components are secured to the body of the wearer above and below the joint by flexible straps to support and protect the joint when the wearer is active.
For example, when the knee is injured, a knee brace can be used to stabilize the knee joint which connects the upper leg or femur with the lower leg or tibia. Typical knee braces comprise an upper leg cuff that generally conforms to the shape of the upper leg above the knee joint and a lower leg cuff which generally conforms to the shape of the lower leg below the knee joint. The upper and lower leg cuffs are connected to each other by hinges in alignment with the knee joint. A plurality of straps are typically used to secure the cuffs to the leg. Such straps are adjustable and are periodically re-tightened as the brace becomes loose due to fluid loss in the joint and leg from compression associated with the tightened cuffs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,439 to Nelson et al. is directed to a knee brace secured to the leg with a plurality of straps. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,945 to Johnson, Jr. is directed to an inflatable ankle brace including air-inflatable liners and fastener straps. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,152 to Habermeyer et al. is directed to a fracture brace including evacuatable cushions between the body and outer shell portions which are secured with a clamping element.
It is important to maintain close contact between the limb and the orthopedic brace. Otherwise, the inevitable reduction in the degree of swelling that necessarily follows an injury, and/or the associated fluid loss from compression of the brace, produces a loss of “fit” of the brace. With traditional braces, frequent tightening of the fit of the appliance is strongly urged. However, compliance is frequently ignored, or the value of the advice is not truly understood.